Depressing Love
by DepressingEuphoria
Summary: Shiki and Neku met in the scramble. Shiki's low self-esteem made her feel very negative of herself and Neku tried his best to make her see the bigger picture of their fated lives. NekuxShiki.


AN: Hello. I'm new to this site. Just saying.. and also this is my very first story I published here. Enjoy.

Warning: This story can make you feel very sad.

Spoilers: There are some itsy-bitsy tiny amount of spoilers if you didn't finish the game yet. It's not that big, but I'm just making you sure. Plus, you actually have to find out yourself when this story took place.

Disclaimer: TWEWY belongs to Squeenix and Jupiter. It's an awesome game!

* * *

Shibuya was a busy place like always. Some people were walking around in AMX. Many others were around Molco. Everyone must have passed by the scramble at least once. Shibuya has got room for all types, Neku thought once. Between everyone in the scramble, someone is not very happy right now.

Zooming into the crowd, there stood Shiki, back in her real body. She was crying her heart out. She was sad about something..

Other people don't seem to notice her or even treat her like she even exists at all. The place seemed unreal that day.. Shiki cried harder.

Neku arrived in the scramble without his headphones. He was planning to eat ramen in Dogenzaka. Walking deeper into the location, he noticed someone. It was a girl, his friend, his first partner: Shiki. A smile crept onto his lips. It's been days since he talked to her. He ran as fast as he could towards her. Now that he was right in front of her, Neku finally noticed that she has been crying. The smile faded away. Neku watched her with wide, worried eyes.

Shiki looked up in the middle of her crying only to see Neku in a state of confusion and worry. She blinked with sad pitiful eyes, looked back down and shook her head slowly in surrender. She filled herself with rage right after like she was in a mood swing.

"Oh great, YOU'RE here. Well, it doesn't even matter anymore because I'm not special. Not special enough to know you. Neku, I know that you may not agree with me and you'll think that I'm stupid for even thinking about this and.. Khhg, Neku! I.. don't.. deserve.. yo-ou.." Shiki went back to her crying.

Neku was speechless, but finally put himself together. Something inside Neku's heart urged him to settle Shiki down. He did so by grabbing her shoulders. He gripped them pretty hard that anyone would realize it by the way it looked.

Shiki didn't react to that at all. She stared at Neku with a cold glare.

"Let go of me," she ordered him coldly.

He didn't. He stayed frozen after she said those words. Silence ate up their surroundings. Neku stared at her with a cold glare. They exchanged glares at each other, which they both found very attractive. Some tints of blush shaded onto both of their cheeks, but they didn't seem to point that out since they didn't care. Much to Shiki's surprise, Neku suddenly pulled her closer to him and crashed his lips onto hers.

Shiki tried so hard to focus on getting off of him, but the kiss.. she lost herself into Neku's passionate kiss and happily kissed him back. Both of them were so much in paradise. They love it, although, Neku suddenly broke the kiss and looked away from her.

"Please, don't argue with me about you not being great," Neku said.

Shiki was quiet. She thought about it and after a long period of time, she said,

"No. I have reasons for why I shouldn't be here in your grasp. I know why I'm not going to be an inspirational person. I know why I-"

She heard a sob and Neku's grip loosened.

Shiki slowly looked back at Neku and her eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she saw.

It was revealed that Neku started crying. His tears flowed out from his shady blue eyes. He couldn't control his prevention of letting his tears go. Neku reminded himself that he did cry before in the Reapers' Game but never at Shiki in privacy, so he felt a little bit.. weak because of this. He expected that Shiki would think that he's not manly. "Men don't cry," Neku heard from others. Neku bravely looked up to meet her beautiful olive-green eyes and told her,

"Now you believe me? Shiki, your low self-esteem and who you really are, I can't take it. You know, I've been in the same situation before and it wasn't good at all, trust me. Thinking about all these stuff and be crappy about it; I don't want you to fall into the same horrible page, too.. Or worse. You can even hurt yourself when you're this innocent.. And leave me alone here in this wonderful world.. Shiki, I want to HELP you. I want you to be happy, to be happy with me, to be happy of yourself. A-alright..?" What he said touched his own heart emotionally. He started breaking up some more tears than he ever did before. He lifted up his right arm to wipe them out. When he seemed to be done, Shiki suddenly cupped his face with both of her hands and kissed him again.

Now, it's his turn to be surprised.

In nirvana, he returned the kiss and snaked his arms around her back. This kiss is surprisingly happier than their first, in Neku's opinion. The kiss was also a softer one. When they're finished, they both exchanged stares at each other in awe for how awesome the moment was. Shiki started this second kiss, so she finished what she intended to give the message of to Neku,

"Okay, I'll stop. I'll stop doing all these similar emo stuff you experienced before. I'm sorry for letting you down, Neku.." Realized she didn't think twice about saying that, she started to frown again because she just let him down.

"Shiki, it's fine. I'm not disappointed of you." He assured her with a warm welcoming-smile.

Shiki released a happy sigh and smiled at the same time, "That's more like it, Neku. Letting me know of how you feel now and then.."

"I know. I read you very well, Shiki," responded Neku.

Shiki then gazed at his left arm and was thinking of attaching herself onto him. Her cheeks burned up a little. With her right hand, she held his left hand. They glanced at each other before walking forward.

Wherever they go with nowhere to be, they'll never let go of each other. Even when the world ends, they'll still be one.


End file.
